The present invention relates to a device to signal movement. In particular, the invention relates to methods and other accommodations for signaling movement from a caught animal, particularly a fish.
While ice fishing is a popular sport throughout the world, it may be an extremely cold and windy sport. As such, early detection and signal of a fish bite is extremely important. Anglers commonly fish a multitude of holes at the same time in order to better increase the chance of catching a fish. Accordingly, anglers position a fishing pole or jig at each ice hole and watch each for a fish bite. Commonly, the angler will retreat to a small housing to escape the cold and windy environment and will watch the poles from the housing.
A problem with watching the ice holes from afar, however, is being able to accurately detect when a fish is biting. A need, therefore, exists to alert the angler of the fish bite. The solution, however, must be capable of alerting the angler in a windy environment without giving a false signal. Further, a need exists to alert the angler from a distance. Further, a need exists to easily and efficiently carry and support an ice-fishing signaling device.
Ice fishing jigs currently available often utilize a flag to signal when a fish is hooked. In these jigs, a spring and clip mechanism holds a flag down where the clip connects to the fish line. Upon a bite, the line pulls the clip from the spring, which in turn releases the flag to signal the bite. These jigs however fail to meet the current need. As ice fishing is performed outdoors, heavy winds often trip the spring and clip mechanism to raise the flag. Accordingly, a false signal is given by the current jigs requiring the angler to not only inspect the fishing line but also to reset the flag. Because multiple fishing holes may be used, these false signals tripped by the wind require the angler to spend more time checking the fish lines. Additionally, a xe2x80x9cnibblexe2x80x9d on the fish line may provide enough force to trip the flag resulting in a false signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,300 issued to Abdo also discloses an ice fishing jig. In the ""300 patent, a shaft with a reel attached extends through a housing. A flag assembly located on the outside of the housing attaches to the shaft. Thus, when a fish bites, the shaft trips the flag assembly to raise the flag. This jig, though, does not solve the current need as wind may also trip the flag assembly to give a false signal. Accordingly, an angler is required to leave the housing and to reset the flag assembly. Further, the housing is bulky resulting in an inefficient and cumbersome way of carrying the jig.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,573, issued to Wilczynski discloses an ultra-sensitive fish bite indicator. In the ""573 patent, a spring and wire attach to the distal end of a fishing rod on a mount. The mount in turns loops to connect to the fish line. When a fish bites on the fish line, the tension in the line pulls the mount towards the fishing rod, causing the wire to flex off the spring, to signal that a fish is biting. This bite indicator, also, contains deficiencies for the current need. Although the bite indicator gives a signal of a fish bite, the bite indicator is not adapted for ice fishing. For example, the flex of the wire toward the rod will not give sufficient notice to an angler located at a distance from the rod that a fish is biting. Further, heavy winds also cause the wire to flex up and down resulting in a false signal requiring the angler to leave the housing and to check the fish lines.
U.S. Design Patent No. 432,620, issued to Rozkowski, discloses a ice fishing jigging rig with ornamental features relating to stands that adhere to the ice. The design further discloses a spring assembly connected between the reel and fish line, which flexes upon a bite. This jig, too, contains deficiencies, as the jig is not designed to prevent the wind from giving a false signal. Additionally, the design discloses a bulky jig resulting in a cumbersome way of carrying the jig.
The present invention relates to a signal device, in particular, an ice fishing jig to be used in conjunction with a hole cut into a frozen surface of a body of water to expose liquid water within the hole. In an embodiment, a guide which has a first end, a second end and a passage is sized to be received in the hole where the guide is submerged in the hole.
An indicator is disposed at least partially within the passage of the guide. Further, a body is movably attached to the guide to occlude and seal a guide aperture in the lower portion of the guide.
In an embodiment, the body is rotatably attached to the second end of the guide to submerge the body under the water. A bias is positioned to releaseably seal the body to the guide where the bias is configured to tension the body against the guide.
A fish line is rotatably attached to the body to move the body relative to the guide upon an amount of movement of the fish line. The movement of the body unseals the guide aperture to allow the water to flow into the guide to raise the indicator causing the indicator to protrude above the first end of the guide.
In an embodiment, the water directly engages the indicator. Accordingly, the indicator is floatable in the water. Further, in an embodiment, an arrangement prevents the indicator from freezing to the guide.
In an embodiment, a support assembly is engaged with the guide to hold the guide in a partially submerged position in the hole wherein the support assembly has a handle end, a restraining end and a support rod distally positioned in-between. The support assembly is pivotally attached to the guide. Accordingly, the support rod is movable between a carry position and a support position where the restraining end engages the guide in the carry position.
In an embodiment, the guide is sized to fit in the hole where the guide has a first open end, a second closed end having a plurality of guide apertures extending therethrough. In an embodiment, each guide aperture is equilaterally spaced on the second closed end which is positioned below the water while first open end is held above the water.
The body is rotatably attached beneath the guide at the second closed end to occlude the plurality of guide apertures. In an embodiment, the body has at least one body aperture therethrough alignable with the plurality of guide apertures in the second closed end when the body is rotated to a predetermined position.
A fish line is attached to the body to rotate the body relative to the guide, where the movement of the body aligns the plurality of guide apertures with the at least one body aperture, to allow water to flow into the guide to float the indicator causing the indicator to rise in the guide and protrude from the first open end of the guide.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an indicator to signal when a movement such as a fish bite occurs.
Another advantage of the present invention is to signal a movement to an observer located at a distance.
Another advantage of the present invention is to is to prevent environmental conditions from giving a false signal of a movement.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an easy, economical and efficient way to transport and to support the indicator.
Still further advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following descriptions and drawings.